Happy Birthday
by IceAngel 69
Summary: What Happens on Sam's sixteenth Birthday? WARNING: this is SLASH. underage Sam and mentions of a semi-sexual relationship but nothing graphic.


Just a short story. enjoy

WARNING: THIS IS SLASH

DISCLAIMER: i don't supernatural

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sammy, Happy Birthday to you" Dean sung loudly, waking Sam who up until that moment had been happily asleep.

"Urgg. . . . . . . . Too early Dean" Sam mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head and trying to block out Dean and go back to sleep.

"Come on Sammy it's not everyday you turn sixteen" Dean poked the large lump in the middle of the bed, which issued a groan. "Besides . . . . I have cake" he taunted.

"Cake?" Sam's muffled voice came out through the blanket.

"Yep. And presents"

Sam poked his head out of the blanket, enticed by the offer of food and gifts. "Really?"

"Yep double choc chip, chocolate fudge with chocolate icing"

Sam swallowed, and licked his lips. "Can I have it?" he pleaded.

Dean a chuckle, "It's on the kitchen table"

Sam scrambled out of bed, tripping over himself in the process and ran to the kitchen, a smiling Dean behind him.

"_Chocolate, it works every time" _Dean thought as he watched Sam cut himself a huge piece of cake and shovel into his mouth in record time. "Don't I get a morning kiss?" he pouted.

Sam looked up from what remained of his piece of cake and gave Dean a small smile. Walking over to him, Sam grabbed Dean's collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dean hummed into the kiss, pulling Sam against his body. _"Hmmmmm . . . . . . . chocolate" _Eventually they had to pull apart as the need for air became too great.

"How was that?" Sam panted, his forehead rested against Dean's.

"God I love you"

"Love you too" Sam leaned forward for a quick kiss, barely touching Dean's lips.

"So do you want to open your present?" Dean asked once they had regained normal breathing patterns.

"I should wait till dad gets back"

"Trust me, you don't want dad seeing what I got you" Dean chuckled.

Sam blushed at the thought that went through his head at Dean's words. "Does it involve us finally sleeping together?"

"We sleep together all the time" Dean answered, avoiding the real question.

"You know what I mean Dean" he pressed. "Don't you want me?" Sam voiced his fears.

"Of course I do" Dean was shocked. _"When have I ever given him reason to think I don't want him.?"_

"Then why won't you do it? Why do we never go further than hand jobs and blow jobs? An don't give me any of this 'I'm too young crap' because you and I both know I am perfectly capable of making my own choices" Sam was getting upset, Dean could hear it in his voice.

"_This day started out so good" _Dean thought wistfully. "I want you Sam, you have no idea just how much and I know you can make your own decisions. This isn't about how old you are . . . . . " he couldn't go on.

"Then what is it Dean? Is it something I've done?" he needed to know.

"No Sam it's not you. It's me" Dean's voice pleaded with Sam to understand.

"You know Dean that's what a guy says when he's breaking up with someone" Sam accused.

"I know Sam, I've used it enough times"

"You're really not helping me here Dean"

"Look the reason we haven't made love yet is because . . . . ."

"Because?"

"Because it would be too final" Dean admitted, refusing to look at Sam.

"Oh so what? You want to sleep with other people. Keep your options open?" Sam accused, becoming hostile.

"No! Sam you're the only one I want!"

"Then what the do you mean 'it would be too final?'" Sam asked, generally confused.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam for the first time since the morning had took a turn for the worse. When he finally spoke he sounded broken. "Sam . . . . . . Your whole life has been spent moving from town to town. You've had to grow up way too fast, you've seen things, done things that would make most grown men shit themselves. Most kids believe in the boogie monster, to be afraid of the dark but as they get older they realise that the monster under the bed doesn't exist and there is nothing in the dark to be feared. You don't yet that luxury, the bliss of innocence. Your virginity is the only innocence you have left, I can't take that away from you," Dean sat down on the edge of the couch and lowered his gaze once more.

Sam felt tears begin to gather at the corner of his eyes, never having seen Dean so broken. _ "Dean and his morality" _Sam stood in front of Dean before crouching down to meet his eyes. Reaching up he cupped Dean's cheek and rubbed small circles with his thumb, causing Dean to close his eyes at the loving caress.

"Dean, you want to know the key word of what you just said? It's **'MY'** innocence, and I can give it to whom ever I want. My virginity may be the only innocence I have left, but don't I have the right to give that part of me to who I want to. I know you think I hate my life, but I don't. How can I? I have you. I don't want 'normal' I want stable, there's a difference."

"Sammy . . . . ."

"No Dean listen, I love you. I don't know what I would do without you, I need you. You already own my heart, my soul and I want you to own my body too. I want you to be the first and only person I ever that part of me to. I'm not saying we have to go into the bedroom and fuck like rabbits this very second, I'll wait until you're ready." Sam leaned forward and hugged Dean, pulling him into a secure embrace.

"God you're amazing" Dean breathed into Sam's neck, resting his head in Sam's collar bone. "I'm sorry this turned out to be such a crappy Birthday"

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad we've finally spoken about it and fixed it before it got worse." Sam answered. "Dean can you promise me something?"

"Of course Sammy"

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask" Sam laughed.

"I don't have to. I'll always do my best to give you what ever you want"

"Promise me that if something like this is ever bothering you again, even if it's just something small, promise me that you'll tell me."

"Sam I'm not going to tell you every little thing that's wrong it wouldn't be fair on you"

"Dean it's the little secrets that hurt relationships most, because along the way something little turns into something huge. I want you to be able to tell me everything, even the small things." Sam pleaded with Dean.

"Alright Sammy, I promise." Dean relented. "Now, why don't you open the present I got you, before dad gets back," he continued in a happier tone.

The smile returned to Sam's face as Dean got up from the couch and headed over to his duffle bag, giving Sam a good view of his ass, as he bent down to retrieve the gift.

"Enjoying the view?" Dean teased as he turned and saw the look of lust in Sam's face.

'I'm allowed to look at what's mine"

"Oh, my ass belongs to you does it?" he continued to tease.

"Yes" Sam answered simply.

Dean just smiled and walked over to Sam and handed him a present wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper. _"My favourite colour" _he thought as he started at the little wrapped box. Slowly he ripped the paper, revealing a small blue felt box, like the one jewellery shops use. His heart beating wildly he opened to box and gasped.

"Oh Dean" he whispered.

Reaching down he picked up the ring sitting on a cushion in the box. It was white gold with an engraved Celtic pattern, inside the ring was engraved 'forever and eternity'On either side of the engraving was Latin.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, at least not yet" Dean assured Sam. "It's more like a promise. A promise that one day I will ask you to marry me. A promise that I will never let anything come between us,"

Sam leaped forward and crushed his lips against Dean's, in a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"Thank you, I'll never take it off" Sam slipped the ring onto his wedding ring finger. "But what does the Latin mean?"

"It's protection, strong protection. The strongest I could find,"

"I love you"

"And I love you" Dean leaned forward and kissed the tip of Sam's nose.

Neither pulled away, too busy staring at each other, admiring the one they loved. The ring of Dean's mobile broke the moment, pulling both Sam and Dean out of their trance. Dean put the phone up to his ear, mouthing the word 'dad' at Sam.

"Hey dad"

"_Hello Dean. I'll be back in twenty minutes."_

"Great"

"_Is Sam awake?"_

"Yeah woke him up a while ago"

"_How the hell did you manage that?"_

"Chocolate cake"

"_Right, I should've guessed. Are both of you alright?"_

"Yes dad. I've been watching Sam since I was six, I can take care of him for a week"

"_Right, sorry. . . . . I worry"_

"I know"

"_Right so I'll be back soon"_

"Alright, bye"

"_Bye" _

"Dad will be back in twenty minutes." Dean put the pone on the table. "Do you want some more cake?"

"Well I can think of a few places I would like to like the icing off"

"Sam dad will be back soon"

"Exactly, who knows how long it will be until we get some time alone together."

Sam walked over to Dean some of the chocolate icing on his fingers. "Now I love chocolate, but do you want to know what my favourite flavour is?" He stopped in front of Dean and dropped to his knees and unzipped Dean's jeans. "You are"

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

Nineteen minutes later both boys were sitting on couch watching TV when they heard a car pull up outside the motel room.

"Hello boys" John's rough voice broke the silence in the room.

"Hi dad"

"Hey dad"

"Happy Birthday Sammy"

"Sam"

"Right . . . . Sam"

"Thanks dad. Do you want some cake?" Sam asked.

"There's still some left? I would have betted money the cake would be gone" John chuckled.

"Yeah I was a little busy eating something else"

Dean coughed as he got the double meaning to Sam's words. Luckily for them both, John just headed over to the cake left on the table. _"Sam is so dead when I get my hands on him"_

Dean had to laugh at the look of their Dad's face as he reached the cake. Sam wasn't the only with a chocolate obsession. Dean's blood ran cold as he noticed something white staining the cupboard just to John's left. _"Fuck" _From the looks of it, he hadn't cleaned up very well. _"I could've sworn Sam swallowed all of it. Although I wasn't really in the position to notice" _Dean felt Sam pull on his shirt, looking down he saw the fear in Sam's eyes, he had seen it too.

"It'll be alright" he whispered.

"Dean?"

Dean turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash when John called his name. John was standing in front of the stain.

"What's this?"

"_Oh shit, shit, shit, shit"_

"I told you, if you're going to make Sam a Birthday cake you have to clean up. Leaving icing stuck to the cupboard is not cleaning up" John reprimed.

Dean felt Sam relax next to him. _"Oh thank god"_

"Sorry, won't happen again"

"Good" John reached down put the 'icing' on his fingers and, "No dad don't. . . . . " put it in his mouth.

"Don't what?" he asked pulling the finger out of his mouth.

"Uhhhh . . . . . Nothing. Just you shouldn't eat things like that" Dean stuttered, too horrified to form a coherent sentence.

"Couldn't be any worse then the food we normally eat" John said with a shrug. "I'm going to take a shower"

Dean watched as he left the room, before he groaned, "We are so going to hell"

"No, really? You think?"

* * *

The end. please review, they make me happy


End file.
